Pressure regulators are used to control the pressure of a fluid, usually gas, being dispensed from a fluid source. Pressure regulators are typically used when the fluid is dispensed from the fluid source at a relatively high pressure which needs to be reduced for the fluid to be usable in machines or appliances. For example, propane is usually stored in propane cylinders at a relatively high pressure and is dispensed through a pressure regulator to a cooking apparatus such as a barbecue grill at a relatively low pressure.
A pressure regulator typically comprises a flexible membrane (or diaphragm) operatively connected to a valve adapted to restrict the flow of fluid in a conduit. The diaphragm senses the pressure of the fluid inside the pressure regulator and adjusts the position of the valve such that the pressure of the fluid dispensed from the pressure regulator is maintained at a desired pressure.
Unfortunately, most pressure regulators do not comprise any safety shutoff mechanism to prevent the fluid from being dispensed in case of a leak. A leak in the pressure regulator or in the gas line downstream of the regulator would not disturb the operation of the pressure regulator, which would continue to dispense fluid that would leak out in the environment. This may be both dangerous to the user and damaging for the environment. There is therefore a need for a new pressure regulator which would address at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.